


Ambush of Crows

by Kesikesair



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Origins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-28
Updated: 2017-04-28
Packaged: 2018-10-25 00:52:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10753299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kesikesair/pseuds/Kesikesair
Summary: Takes place when Zevran ambushes the Warden and co.





	Ambush of Crows

**Author's Note:**

> So I wrote this awhile ago and showed it to my friend, but recently told my sister about this fanfic and she was like post it and how me. This is terrible and now everyone's gonna wonder how I'mma be a writer.  
> Lol I couldn't think of a better name.

Ducking behind a half destroyed cart. I took a moment to catch my breath. The fight was terrible, at least for me. There were too many assassins for me to deal with. They knew this and while I was distracted one had kicked me in the side. Efa, my sister, had taken him out before he could strike me again. After getting a knife to my leg and an arrow in my shoulder, Efa ordered me to seek cover while she and the others took out the rest. Of course I listened to her. I was too much of a liability at this point. As I rested, I ran a hand through my hair and thought about how I got my group into this situation.

We had just left Kinloch Hold after dealing with the demon problem. Now we were heading towards Redwall to seek the help from the Arl there. For whatever reason, we used the main road rather than sticking to a lesser known path. As we walked we a human woman stopped us begging for our help. She said some bandits attacked her and she needed help.  
Efa had scoffed at the woman's pleads, muttering about humans being pathetic. Allister made it known he thought it was only right that we helped: Its what Grey Wardens are supposed to do, he said. My mabari, Conchobhar, began to whine. I smiled at him and patted his head, thinking he wanted to help the woman. I was being stupid, not taking the time to listen to him. I should have known better, mabari are smart and he knew what was going to happen. Yet he stayed loyal and followed me as Allister, Efa, and I followed the woman toward the cart.  
Once we were ten feet from the cart a bird called out. I saw Efa stiffen from the corner of my eye. At the same time Conchobhar growled. The next thing I knew the woman came at me with a dagger. I moved as quick as I could, the dagger grazing my cheek. Before the woman could land another blow Conchobhar tackled her to the ground. It was then I had noticed the archers and rogues all around us.

I returned my mind to the present and berated myself. It was a trap, of course I knew this now. The whole entire situation was sketchy. I should have known better. I should have listened to Conchobhar.  
Now I felt bruised and beaten. The arrow in my shoulder had fallen out and was not deep at all. I could just put an ointment on it to heal. My leg wound was, for the most part superficial. A touch to my side sent a jolt of pain so intense that I had to force myself not to vomit. That bastard broke a rib, I hoped it was only one rib.  
I dug into my pouch looking for a healing potion. Not too far away I could see an archer as she sneaked towards me, his movement slow and deliberate. I lifted my hand, feeling my magic crackling through my hand and forming into a fireball. It went flying through the air, striking the archer. I gasped in pain, my side burning with pain. I held my side as an attempt to lessen the pain.  
Slow clapping behind me caught my attention. Spinning around as quick as my bruised form would allow me. In front of me was a male elf. He was most likely born in a city considering his lack of a vallaslin that Efa and other Dalish wore.  
He approached me smiling, "I'm surprised you saw her in time." His accent was thick, unusual, one I had never heard before. "Then again the girl was never good at sneaking."  
Ignoring him I summoned a bolt of lightning from my hands, flinging it towards him. The elf was quick on his feet rolling out of the way. He stopped in a crouch in front of me, now with a cocky smile.  
"You know this would be a much nicer view for me if your robe was shorter."  
I felt my blood boil at his remark. He dared to mock. He dared to not take me as a serious threat. As quick as a could I smacked my staff into the side of his head. He fell to his side. I swung my staff at him again. He was faster this time catching my staff and pulling it, and myself with it. I groaned as I hit the ground. My side was throbbing now. I saw him crouch near me.  
"Ah, that was fun and I so wish we could have more fun. Unfortunately I have a job-" He toppled over, I rolled away to avoid him landing on me. Efa held out her hand toward me and I accepted it.  
"Let's kill him before he wakes up." Efa hissed.  
I shook my head, "No, I want answers and he has them."  
Efa let out a groan, "Fine but I want to kill the bastard after." I looked at Efa, her eyes were hard.  
I headed toward the center of the road, away from the cart. Behind me I could hear Efa huffing. She caught up to me with little effort, even with the assassin limp across her shoulder.


End file.
